A Beating Heart
by Casual-Laurie
Summary: Kimmer. Arnold has a nightmare about Harry. Luckily, Harry knows exactly what to do to calm his boyfriend down. Prompt: Arnold has a nightmare and Harry tries to calm him down by having Arnold listen to Harry's heartbeat. TW: Nightmares. Fluff, mush, angst.


Harry ran a hand through his hair as he strolled down the corridor towards his and Arnold's shared quarters, planning his report in his head. Honestly, he didn't have the energy to write it, so who knows why he was planning it.

Harry finally reached his quarters. _Arn is probably asleep, _Harry thought, _I'd better be quiet._ The doors opened and Harry crept in, moving across the room to check on Arnold. Arnold always kept the door to his bedroom open. Something to do with 'being more like home'.

Arnold was sleeping soundly, his face half buried in his pillow. Harry smiled and went back to the main seating area. He threw himself down on the couch and was about to pick up his PADD from the coffee table when he noticed a small rose on the table, sitting on top of a tin of peppermints. Harry smiled and leaned forward to pick up his PADD and a peppermint before beginning to draft his report.

Harry couldn't concentrate on his report. His thoughts were all over the place now he was back with Arnold. He had bucked up the courage to ask Arnold out the week before, and the two of them were getting on like a house on fire.

He was half way through his report and on his third coffee when he heard a noise. Harry put the PADD down, curiously looking around the room.

"Arnold?" Harry called out, wondering if Arnold had brought some animal to their room. Realising Arnold followed every protocol to ever exist, including those that no longer existed, he scratched that idea. Harry remained quiet, wondering if he'd just been hearing things the first time. After a moment, he heard the sound again. It was almost like a cry or a whimper. Worry ran through his bones and his stomach dropped.

"Arnold?!" Harry stood abruptly and ran across the room, stopping at Arnold's door. Arnold's sheets were twisted around him as he tossed and turned in his sleep, whimpering with tears flowing down his cheeks. Harry moved and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Arnold's hand in his and shaking him by the shoulders with his free hand.

"Arn? Come on… Wake up, it's alright now. You're safe, I promise." Harry told him. "Wake up, Arn!" Harry shook Arnold's shoulder more, trying to wake him. Arnold suddenly shot up and clung to Harry's arm, panting heavily and choking back sobs.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you're safe now." Harry whispered, freeing his arm and wiping the tears from Arnold's face with both hands. Arnold leaned into the touch desperately, placing one of his hands over one of Harry's. Harry watched him in concern.

"Are you alright…?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling stupid for asking. Arnold shook his head and choked back another sob. Harry pulled Arnold close, wrapping his arms around him firmly and protectively.

"I-I don't want y-you to… to d-die…" Arnold sobbed as he clung to Harry, as if his life depended on it. Harry pulled away slightly.

"Hey, look at me." Harry whispered, tilting Arnold's chin up. Arnold's eyes met his. "Listen, I've been shot, stabbed, tortured, kidnapped, beaten, killed, changed race, nearly killed, assimilated, attacked and duplicated, all these happened more times than I can remember, and I'm still here. The only things that are gonna kill me are the Captain if I don't finish my report and old age, and that's after I become a Captain. I refuse to die beforehand, okay?" Harry asked. Arnold nodded.

"I-I love you." Arnold stammered.

"I love you too, Arn." Harry smiled before shifting to sit next to Arnold in the bed, pulling the covers over them both.

"B-but your report-"

"It can wait. You're more important to me." Harry told him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Arnold moved closer, resting his head on Harry's chest. Harry smiled and kissed the top of Arnold head. Arnold was still trembling from the nightmare, but the tears and distressed noises had stopped.

"Hey, everything's okay." Harry reminded him. Arnold nodded. "Move your head over a little to the left." Harry told him. Arnold was confused, but did as Harry asked. "You hear that?" Harry asked. Arnold nodded when he heard Harry's heartbeat.

"It's your heart beating." Arnold stated matter-of-factly.

"Yup, and it's beating because I'm alive, and it will beat for a long time." Harry assured him. Arnold smiled as he continued to listen to his heartbeat, reaching a hand over to hold Harry's hand. Harry smiled contently, running a hand through Arnold's curls.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

"I love you too." Arnold replied.


End file.
